scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nintendalek42
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Scribblenauts Unlimited page. See for information on how to edit wiki pages. If you need help with anything, click [[User talk:Maxwell the scribblenaut|'here']] and ask a question. Congrats! Congratulations on getting to 5th place in 1 month! As a congratulation gift, I'M GIVING YOU SCRIBBLENAUTS UNLIMITED ! Just set your credit card location to US and you're free for waiting for 2013. dem all named leroy. LB. 08:01, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! But I'm actually getting the Wii U version, and I don't even have a steam account. I really appreciate your gesture, but I'll wait until I can get the console version over here. I'll just view my speedy ascention as an achievement sufficient in itself, and will patiently continue to edit the wiki until I get my hands on the PAL Wii U version of the game, a version where I can play in English, French, or even German or Italian (I probably won't use those ;) ). The game kind of was my most awaited X-mas present, but I'll wait. Besides, my own PC is probably to old to install the game on, and as it can't run on Mac, I'd rather wait for the edition I was hoping to buy than have to install it on my dad's. Anyway, I want to have fun with Nintendo Characters! Once again, thank you. I guess this concludes my acceptance speech for the imaginary Speedily Ascending/ Psychotically Regular Wiki Editor award. Now on to more editing! Nintendalek42 (talk) 14:08, November 28, 2012 (UTC) All right, that will have been 1510 points earned in total in one month!Nintendalek42 (talk) 21:36, November 28, 2012 (UTC) So Far... so Far Nintendalek, you've been doing a great job helping out this wiki; so I'de like to thank you for it (Thank You (= ). Keep up the good work :D — CandD (talk) 23:36, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Now back to editing.Nintendalek42 (talk) 16:58, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Scribblenauts Hello, I saw ur comment on the wiki about scribblenauts unlimited, im from europe and i have the game, i could send u the game through skype if u have skype add me mybest.friends ! :) Thanks! But I actually intend to get the Wii U version, so I don't intend to bend steam to get the game. But thanks anyway.Nintendalek42 (talk) 20:59, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Im assuming its like "da man"; its a word that has nothing to with what it summons. so i herd u liek 22:28, December 15, 2012 (UTC) A new category? Do you think there should be a category for objects that spawn additional objects? I mean such as Dressmaker and Crane Game, or many of the 5th Cell members. I'd hardly claim high authority over this, but in my opinion: Yup, great idea! Go ahead! I think we should pretty much have set up a definitive category infrastructure any time soon, I'm nearly done with my own objectives in that respect. I've only got one last big thing to implement (a better fictional/Mythical being structure) and there's probably a few small categories left to think about.Nintendalek42 (talk) 15:55, January 19, 2013 (UTC) SUAreas Template I was actually the creator of that template, maybe that's why it's not perfect. Anyways, I'll get onto fixing it. Thanks for the heads up. User:Psychicken17 (talk) 18:10, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Great! Nintendalek42 (talk) 18:12, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Alright, it's been fixed. Now it will automatically add the categories Levels, Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels, Scribblenauts Unlimited, and Areas, the categories that are normally added to these pages. User:Psychicken17 (talk) 18:17, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Perfect.Nintendalek42 (talk) 18:20, January 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Texture Adjectives The point I am trying to convey is the fact that it is categorized as an ability adjective. We are currently trying to move the wiki to smaller categorization, which means less things being seen as "Docile Creatures" and more being specifically categorized with more strict descriptions. Notice how the Zombie adjective is not a texture adjective. This is due to the fact that cadaverous applies the texture but no behavior. This is seen through-out the adjectives. These "base textures" are -in turn- used on multiple other adjectives that apply abilities along with the texture. For example: the Taxidermic adjective adds a texture, where-as the Feline and Canine adjectives both apply it. The same works for Lovecraftian, which shares a texture with Monstrous (Also note that glowing adds only a texture, this being evidence to support having only one page that has the texture instead of all of them). Having every adjective that adds a texture with an object would result in pure chaos and cluttered categories. Categorizing pages that do not comply with the rules would be almost like putting things that aren't living in real life in the Creatures category. Please take the time to reorder priorities and to ensue in reading over the descriptions I am beginning to set out for categories. --— CandD (talk) 23:15, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Conglaturations, a winner is you! .... Err... No, hang on a sec... Congratulations on getting to first place! Thanks very much! It's been a lot of hard work in a short time, but it's been a lot of fun. Thank you for your help and assistance during this period, and I look forward to continue working with you in the future. Toastmonster (talk) 20:20, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: what's wrong with the wiki? It's so slow! Wikia was having trouble earlier and was completely down for a while. Follow https://twitter.com/wikia_community for status updates. Toastmonster (talk) 21:10, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Amateur editors Projects Please ask an administrator before you create a new project for the wiki and consider contributing to a current project instead. Sincerely, — CandD (talk) 17:18, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Assistance Hey Nintendalek! Now I know it's been a while since we've been able to talk, but I'd like to ask you for some help with adding pages. As you may not know, my computer decided to go renegade. Because of this, I'm having a difficult time editing with an old laptop that frequently crashes and has a very buggy anti-virus system that crashes when the settings are changed. Becasue of this, I'd like to put you in charge of helping me add a few pages that I may be incapable of myself. I'd greatly appreciate it if you did help. The only page I'd like you to create so far is the Emergency Exit page, which is one of the pages my computer tends to crash on when I attempt to edit it. You can find the image at "File:Emergency Exit.png." Feel free to put whatever content you want. As for now, if I can't seem to get any other pages to work, I'll notify you. ~Thanks for helping :) — CandD (talk) 22:42, February 26, 2014 (UTC) HELP!!! Well something's obviously gone completely wrong. The wiki has a completely crashed interface, the main page has been deleted, and I've been banned from editing for the reason "lol" by the guy who hacked Maxwell the Scribblenaut's account calling himself "Tornadospeed". I have zero computer skills, so if there are any people left here who know what to do (CandD maybe??? I haven't exactly been around much recently so I don't know who's who around here) to get the site back, or if anyone knows who they can contact to solve this (Wikia Administrators? Do they even exist?) please do, this is kind of scary. I think we can just go back and remove edits so this should be fine, but what about the deleted main page? Whoever did this, is it really even fun? I mean seriously, you're destroying innocent people's hard work here! Go hack your own leg off or something like that if you want to troll, at least that will be no disservice to society. HELP! Reply I too was affected with a deleted page. Psychicken17's page has been deleted too. I'm so confused... D: RhythmWalker (talk) 22:41, April 6, 2014 (UTC)